farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Misinformation/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''Ministry of Misinformation' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. White House Press Corps # The American Media # TV/Cable Jimmy Fallon TV's Jay Leno, Jr. FOX # # # # # # # Bill O'Reilly Godfather of the Spin Zone # # ## # # # # # ## ## # # Tucker Carlson # David Bossie former Trump Deputy Campaign Manager Sean Hannity THE Sean Hannity # # # "Judge" Napolitano # Jeanine Pirro former judge, FOX News spokesmodel # James Rosen reporter' Shepard Smith poor, poor Shepard Smith John Roberts White House correspondent, Fox News # KT McFarland former Fox News commentator # Dana Perino Missle. Crisis. In Cuba. # Fox & Friends # Steve Doocy # Fox Business Network Maria Bartiomo # FOX News # # Sandra Smith co-leg model, Outnumbered # MSNBC with NBC # Morning Joe Greta Van Susteren # CNN # # Kayleigh McEnany CNN spokesmodel Mike Rogers CNN National Security Commentator, former House Intelligence Committee Chairman (R MI 8th) # Smerconish # Conservative Review media group Michelle Malkin # Jim Bakker evangelist, husband of the late Tammy Faye Bakker # Online Breitbart "News" # # # # # # # # # # # # Kurt Bardella former Breitbart executive # Wynton Hall former managing editor, Breitbart News; stepped down in February, 2017 # Government Accountability Institute conservative nonprofit investigative research organization * founded in 2012 by Peter Schweizer and Stephen Bannon * funding from Robert Mercer and family # Paul L. Caron editor, TaxProf Blog Daily Caller # # Daily Caller News Foundation Investigative Group # Drudge Report # # InfoWars # Independent Journal Review founded by former Republican party staffers Alex Skatell and Phil Musser in 2012 Erin McPike reporter, Independent Journal Review NewsMax Reason Magazine RT formerly known as Russia Today # # Townhall # # # # # ## # Weekly Standard WikiLeaks # # # The Blaze # # ## Mail Online Piers Morgan Is he still on TV? # The Hill Shahriar Kia Opinion Contributor # Mike Cernovich conservative blogger, first imagined Pizzaghazi # Politico.com Gabriel Debenedetti # Global Politico # Jack Shafer senior media writer, Politico # Tucker Doherty Data reporter, Politico # National Review Online # Theodore Shoebat Podcaster, YouTuber # "Coach" Dave Daubenmire host, "Pass The Salt Live" webcast # Alex Jones Channel Alex Jones on YouTube # Radio Erick Erickson radio host Mark Levin radio host # # Lee Stranahan former Breitbart investigative reporter # # Laura Ingraham Dr. # # Kevin Swanson radio pastor # Glenn Beck # Michael Reagan # Pastor Jesse Lee Peterson # # Mark Davis # Print National Review New York Daily News New York Post # # Rich Lowry # American Thinker # # # # # # # The Federalist # Investor's Business Daily # # Los Angeles Times # Regnery Publishing # Washington Free Beacon # Thomas Friedman columnist, NY Times # Jim Michaels former Marine infantry officer, military writer for USA TODAY # Washington Post # Charles Krauthammer dug up from the Washington Post archives # American Spectator Jeffrey Lord contributing editor, associate political director under Reagan, assisted in judicial nomination process for several nominees, including Robert Bork for SCOTUS # # # The Atlantic Caitlin Flanagan # Andrew Sullivan # Crown/Archetype # ## ## ## Robert Tracinski senior writer, The Federalist # Associated Press # ## Personalities Scott Adams artist, visionary behind Dilbert cartoon # Tim Allen 1990's TV wasbeen Julian Assange founder, WikiLeaks Andre Bauer pundit, former Lt.Governor, (R SC) Pat Buchanan # Tucker Carlson # Ann Coulter # # # # # # ## Duck Dynasty # Matt Drudge # Newt Gingrich former Speaker of the House former Governor Mike Huckabee (R AR) # Alex Jones "journalist" # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rick Joyner author, head of MorningStar Ministries # # # Sarah Palin celebrity, half-term governor # ## ## ## # # # Kid Rock Latter-Day Ted Nugent # ## ## ## Ted Nugent washed-up Kid Rock # ## ## ## Harvey Levin founder, TMZ Corey Lewandowski former campaign chief, current lobbyist Rush Limbaugh # former Governor Pat McCrory (R NC) The Honorable Governor Bathroom Wayne Merry senior fellow, American Foreign Policy Council Stephen Moore President, Club for Growth Bill O'Reilly Godfather of the Spin Zone # # ## # # # # ## # # # # # # # Wayne Allyn Root Homophobe Tomi Lahren former potential FOX spokesmodel # # # ## # ## ## # various news outlets Conservative media # American Pastors Network # Cause of Action Center for Medical Progress David Daleiden videographer the Center for Medical Progress Sandra Merritt videographer the Center for Medical Progress Heartland Institute right-wing think tank, receives funding from Exxon-Mobil and Koch Brothers Marillyn Hewson CEO, Lockheed Martin Judicial Watch Citizens for Self Governance (John Hancock Committee for the States) # Home School Legal Defense Association (HSLDA) # Koch Brothers # ALEC # Rasmussen # Robert Maginnis senior fellow, Family Research Council # Palmer Luckey co-founded the virtual-reality company Oculus, helped underwrite Nimble America, which shitposted memes attacking Hillary Clinton #